The present invention relates to an armrest for a vehicle and particularly one with a variety of adjustable use positions.
Vehicle armrests typically can be moved from a stored position in which they are generally vertically stored between the seats or within a recess of a bench seat of a vehicle downwardly to a lowered, horizontal use position when it is desired to use the armrest. Representative of such structure are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,948; 4,881,424; 4,882,807; 4,890,883; 4,953,259; and 5,076,641. Some armrests also include a variety of accessories such as container holders as represented by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,184. Such armrests pivot downwardly from a stored position and are, therefore, somewhat difficult to lower by the driver particularly when the vehicle is in operation. One suggested armrest pivots upwardly as represented by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,346. Limited adjustability for an armrest has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,085.